The Story of My Life
by Stolen Silent Stars
Summary: There were secrets that were kept, still there were also secrets that could no longer be kept.
1. Chapter 1

_The Story of My Life_

_Chapter 1: New places and New Secrets_

_As the small drops of rain pelted the windshield it reminded of my first day I ever came to this place. I didn't even know what secrets were in store here. I used to be so innocent and ignorant. Now…I know the truth of the world. But I'm only writing this for one purpose. I'm writing so you don't have to be the one who suffers from ignorance. And this is the story of my life._

My parents and I drove down the deserted street, filled with tall houses-so close together all you had to do was reach out both windows and touch fingers-to find something I had been dreading for weeks. My grandparent's house. My parents were leaving me with my abnormal grandparents while they went on a vacation to China.

I immediately envied them as we approached the old Victorian style home. I never thought anything would suck more then leaving my school and friends for three months, but this definitely made me think otherwise. As we pulled into the driveway of the old Victorian home I spotted my unsmiling grandparents standing on the porch. There white hair and wrinkly, old, unsmiling, faces gave me a good idea of what would happen in the next couples weeks. I stepped out of the blue s.u.v., as it came to a stop, and studied the big house up close.

It was a faded blue with the trimmings made up in a dirty off white. It was three stories tall and looked about as old as my grandparents did. A tall white staircase led up to the front porch and to the set of wide front doors.  
"Hello mom," my mother said stepping out of the car as well. Grandma Gretchen finally smiled.  
"Hello dear, and Cameron," she said nodding her head slightly.  
"Hi grandma," I said. Not even trying to cover my major disappointment of just being here.  
"Your room is up the stairs, to the right, and all the way down the hall. Do you mind if I talk to your parents alone for a moment?" I shook my head and started for my room with my bags in hand. As I stepped inside the smell overwhelmed me. Cinnamon and vanilla. I loved it and for the first time in the whole trip I smiled.

Everything inside was made out of wood and almost every inch of the walls were covered in paintings of people unknown to me. They were mostly old people which gave me a weird feeling. As if they weren't real people. They were slightly scary and gave me the creeps.

I followed the unknown faces up the stairs and to the right to find a white door. The floor finally turning to new carpet made it difficult to roll my bags. Obviously mom had told them about my accidents trying to run out of my room with socks on tile. Well it wasn't my fault the stupid tile was so slippery.

The white door creaked open and revealed a light blue room with a huge bed in front of the door along with another door on the left side of it, along with a red wood bedside table and a window on the left wall. A white dresser sat in the corner making it look new compared to the old brown desk sitting next to it on the right wall. A window bench was covered in navy blue pillows.

I sat my bags down surprised at seeing any other color but brown. I glided around the room touching every surface within reach. I came to a stop at the door that leads to somewhere mysterious. I brushed my hand along the bronze door knob and slid the door open. A huge orange bathroom hid behind the door and made me feel small. Suddenly I didn't feel so bad about staying here anymore.

I heard my mother call. I turned around and found her staring at me with a smile on her face and my dad's arms around her.  
"Is this ok?"  
"Yeah…perfect," I lied closing the door behind me.  
"Great, well your father and I have to go in order to make our flight, but here." She handed me a couple hundred dollars.

"What's this for?"  
"You don't expect to have fun with your grandparents do you? Go have some fun. There's lot's of stuff to do around here. Even if it may not seem like it." I looked up at them. I loved my parents. They always knew what to say when I needed guidance. They were funny and screwed up a lot. They were good parents and I would miss them. I threw my arms around them.

"I'm going to miss you guys." I was afraid, at this point, that I would end up breaking my promise to myself. Don't cry, don't cry. They pulled away.

"Were going to miss you too sweetie…my parents aren't _that_ bad." My mother smiled down at me.

"Honey don't worry about school either. The principal is an old business partner of mine and an old buddy from college." We all laughed.

"Bye sweetie."

"Were going to miss you." My dad said pulling my mom closer to him.

"Would you guys promise me one thing?"

"Sure sweetie," my dad answered.

"Don't worry, and have fun. You guys work so hard. You really need this break." My mom's eyes glazed over, and my dad relaxed slightly.

"Sure thing, sweetie." I hugged them one more time and walked them too the front door. They drove off without another word. I turned towards my unhappy grandparents again.

"Any rules to live by?" I asked feeling inferior as they stood above me on the front steps.

"Don't disturb us while we work, curfew is ten with acceptations, and no drinking or smoking at all."

"Fine by me." I started for the stairs. "I don't drink anyways." I mumbled opening the door to my new room. I shoved the money into my suitcase and sat down on the window bench. I sat down and heard a crunch of papers under me.

I picked up the white envelope and flipped it to find my name scrawled on the front. I ripped it open and pulled out a flimsy piece of lined paper.

Dear Cameron,

We love you and were sorry we can't take you with us- you need to stay in school. Make new friends here and don't be frightened, I grew up here. We'll try and call everyday. Please don't mind your grandparents, for they _are_ nice people. They just get caught up in work. Also as a special treat I've done one thing. I unlocked the attic. It's empty so it's yours to use however you like it. If you ever get lonely think of us and remember one thing we love you.

Love mom and dad.

P.S. Maybe some cute boys live here. Don't tell your father.

I laughed lightly, but as far as I knew I didn't want to meet any other boys here. I folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope. I held it close to my chest as if it held my parents close to me.

I finally opened my eyes and glanced out the window. My eyes widened with shock. I knew my grandparents were rich but I had no idea how much land they had. Even just by looking at it I wouldn't be able to estimate how much there was.

The backyard was filled with tall trees, making it look like a forest. The grass was tall and shaggy looking. It was almost sunset which made it look even more stunning. A small green light caught my eye. Looking at it closely made me realize there were lots of them. I smiled and backed away from the window. Fireflies.

I looked around my room silently. I didn't know anyone here so I knew the suitcase of ratty books were going to be spending a lot of time with me. That is if I don't have much homework. School starts tomorrow and all I had brought was two suitcases full of clothes and secretly stuffed with treasures. I wasn't looking forward to starting school again. I had never been the popular kid and my clothes weren't fancy and cluttered with labels. _Maybe since it's a small town it won't matter?_ Ha! I wish.

My mind drifted to the letter with the words of encouragement from my parents. I suddenly remembered the empty attic. I put the letter down. I walked silently to the door and opened it slowly hoping it wouldn't creak. It didn't. I shut it silently behind me. The pale white wood walls made everything seem creepy and menacing. The light had started to dim in the house as well. I looked to my right and glanced at another window over looking the back yard. I dragged my eyes across the portrait covered walls finding another door I hadn't noticed earlier. It was a dull brown wood with a rusted metal doorknob covered in dust.

I bent down and blew on it. I pulled my jacket sleeve over my hand and wiped the rest of the dust off. I turned the door knob making it squeak in displeasure. Opening the door as quietly as possible I glanced to my right, making sure no one was there.

The door revealed a tall wooden staircase. I figured it led to the attic so I cautiously stepped inside shutting the door behind me with a loud creak. I knew I might get in trouble or something but I didn't mind. I felt as if I was in one of my mystery books, climbing a staircase to find a serial killer. But I knew this was a boring town so I walked a normal pace up the stairs.

I stopped at the top to find a musty room with one sliver of the fading sun peaking itself through the opened window. It was completely empty like my mom had said.

It was a big square room that looked like the giant living room back at home. I had no idea what I was going to do with all this space. I could set up my art stuff in here. I could put some chairs in here and make it a hideout to read. I could even do all of the above, with the amount of space in the room.

First thing is first though. It needs major cleaning. Maybe even some paint on the walls if they let me. I coughed finally choking on the musty dust filled air. I walked to the square window. It too over looked the back yard. I coughed again opening it. I stuck my head out for air. Although it didn't help for I lost my breath again.

Fireflies. There every where. Glowing bright green, and dancing around in the trees and on the lawn. They looked like glitter on a grey piece of paper.

I rushed down the stairs, ignoring there grunts of displeasure. I flung the door open and raced down the other set of stairs. I raced through the empty kitchen, and out the backdoor, the strange new picture reeling in my mind.

They were just as beautiful outside. They danced across the air, lightning up the darkening night sky. The tall trees glowed green as if glowing from within. I smiled almost as bright as they glowed, finally feeling confident this 'trip' wouldn't be that bad. I started twirling in circles, dancing beside them as they taught me how to feel free. Fireflies. They danced in front of my eyes, providing beauty and light to the darkening sky. They made me completely forget my first day here. Just like my first day when I was new back at home. Home. Adam flashed before my eyes and everything around me stopped.

I remembered the way Adam had made me feel. I blushed at my childish thoughts I had of him and walked back inside completely unaware of the fireflies still dancing without me. I slid in the back door. I stopped where I stood, my thoughts being taken again, to examine what I thought was the kitchen. It was. The wood cupboards and stainless steel counter tops with a granite covered island. It looked so modern and nice compared to the rest of the house that it surprised me.

I walked in running my hand over the smooth surface of the counter top, my eyes wide in awe. I turned around the island and straight across from the kitchen was obviously the dining room, which had French doors that were open. I walked back into the hall way and walked down it till I stopped at the front room which led from the front door out side. On both sides were two rooms, and closest to the wall was the staircase that led up stairs. I slowly walked to the room on the right, examining the fancy detail of woodwork I had missed, in my haste, before. The room didn't have a door, so I walked right in. Every inch was covered in papers filled with unreadable scribe. If it wasn't covered it wrinkly paper it was covered in dirty coffee mugs. Someone cleared there throat behind me. I turned to find my impatient looking grandma.

"You shouldn't be in here. It's our office."

"Ok," I said quietly and backed out of the room. I turned to the other room.

The brown door, to the room, was open so I just glanced in, just to make sure it wasn't forbidden.

This room was obviously a guest room. Having plain white sheets on the plain master bed, with plain white walls. I walked back into the hall. It was quite. Really quite, and I couldn't stand it, so I walked out through the front door and into the cloudy night. The fireflies weren't out front, and there wasn't as much light to lead me anywhere. The moon wasn't out. Not even the stars could be seen through the thick grey clouds. I walked back inside upset that I couldn't see the night sky.

Almost everything about the day had been horrible. I was tired and upset. I couldn't hold all the emotions running in my head any longer. My eyes watered and my vision blurred. I ran up stairs, into my room, and crashed onto the bed. I cried letting all this emotion out, and breaking my promise to myself. I always felt I had to hide my feelings, but now I didn't need to. I didn't want to. So I cried myself to sleep, hoping I wouldn't look horrible for school.


	2. Lovely Deamons

The Story of my Life

Chapter 2: Lovely Deamons

I opened my eyes, and shivered. I had slept in my stiff clothes, and hadn't even taken off my shoes. I hadn't gotten much sleep either, even if it had been dreamless. I got up shaking my knotted hair out. I walked to the bathroom robotically, stretching out my soar limbs. I turned the huge shower on high, in hope to wake up more.

I stepped out feeling awake and alert. Ready for the day no matter what it would bring. I got dressed in my favorite out fit: a slim fit t-shirt and skinny jeans. I was nervous for today and didn't know exactly what to expect, but one thing I knew for sure; it was going to be a _long_ day. Sliding my almost empty backpack over my shoulder, I walked down the stairs, rummaged through the almost empty kitchen, grabbed a pop tart, and rushed out the door. The bus was sitting at the end of the street. Dread finally overcame my nervousness as I walked up the small stairs to face a young looking blond woman.

"Bus pass?" She asked. Obviously she'd had her coffee this morning. I reached in my back pocket and pulled it out.

"Here 'ya go." I took it back and started down the long walkway. There were a few open spaces but by people who either looked unfriendly or contagious.

"Hey, you can sit here." I looked ahead of me at a boy sitting alone. He was incredibly handsome. Ear length dark blond hair, deep blue eyes that shined brightly even in the dim light, and a friendly smile that welcomed me happily. He looked a little taller then me and well toned, with tanned skin. My heart raced and a small smile spread across my face as I blushed.

"Thanks," I tucked some loose hairs behind my ear, which had escaped my pony tale, and sat down next to him. The bus lurched forward with a dull roar from the engine. He stuck a hand out at me.

"Hi I'm James." He smiled brightly, and I shook his hand.

"I'm Cameron Rose." Something flashed through his brilliant eyes but he covered it with a smile.

"Are you new around here?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving at the end of the year though. I'm just living with my grandparents for awhile."

"Oh, so why are you here then?" I chuckled lightly.

"Love the twenty questions."

"Sorry," he looked abashed.

"It's fine. My parents are taking a month leave to go to China."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, there in the Navy so the government gave them a huge vacation for having worked for so long."  
"Oh." Such a guy: I thought.

"Yeah." It was quite for a few minutes and after a couple stops. Finally he spoke up.

"So how about I show you around today?" I smiled again, surprising myself.

"That would be nice." He smiled and looked away again.

"So do you play any sports?" I asked, even though it was obvious that he did.

"Yeah, I'm a basketball player and a swimmer but only in the off season."

"Yeah? That's awesome, maybe I could play you sometime?"

"You play?" I nodded. "Yeah, that would be cool." The bus came to a stop and everybody started to get off. I stayed close to James as we got off the bus. My breathing sped up again and my stomach was doing back-flips. I stepped out into the cool air and shivered again.

I took a good look at the huge High School. It was basically made up of tall white buildings, covered in banner's celebrating the win of the championship basketball game and black gum spots. This is it. Carter High School.

I kept following James until he stopped.

"Well here it is. You a senior?"

"Yeah and I'm guessing you are too?" I kept my eyes set on the school. Afraid the butterflies I already had would mix with my racing heart, if I looked at him again.

"Yup, so are you ready for the grand tour?" He made a gesture with his hands. I nodded. We started walking side by side through classrooms, the gym, cafeteria, and the office all while laughing at his corny jokes. When the tour was over we slowed the pace and I started another conversation.

"Isn't this, what maps are for?" We both laughed again.

"I guess so, but it does make everything easier. I was the new one once too. It's always nice to have a friend the first day, so I'm that person for you." He smiled wide.

"Thanks by the way, for the bus this morning and the 'Grand Tour'."

"No problem."

"So why aren't you with your buddies?" I asked remembering the way all the jocks stuck together.

"They won't miss me." The bell rang to go to class, and my stomach lurched. I was already getting comfortable, and I was NOT looking forward to starting my first class alone.

"So I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Yeah." He started walking away backwards.

"Cool, see ya."

"Bye," he turned around and walked off. I stood there speechless for a moment before I realized I needed to go to class.

I rushed to my first class, knowing I'd be late even if I did rush anyways. I found the right room ten minutes after the late bell had rung. I took a deep unsteady breath and walked in.

"-And as your homeroom teacher you should know full well-" He looked over at me from under his wide framed glasses. He had dull brown hair and a little stubble on his chin, along with a few wrinkles.

"And you are?"

"Cameron Rose, I'm new." A few whispers started and I knew everyone was looking at me.

"Well hello. Class this is Cameron Rose." I finally looked toward the class. Every eye was on me and I_ had_ to blush. A few people looked familiar from the bus this morning, but everyone else held blank stares.

"Hi." I said.

"Cameron you can sit next to Carl and Joann, right back there." I nodded and walked to my seat. The teacher went on from were he had left off. A guy leaned close to me and whispered.

"Hi I'm Jack."

"Hi" I whispered back. The girl I assumed was Joann leaned in and introduced herself as well. We sat listening to the teacher about having a great Christmas vacation. The butterflies in my stomach had finally settled and I calmed down. As soon as the teacher stopped talking to let us work Jack and Joann turned to me.  
"So where are you from?" Jack asked with so much energy I thought of a puppy.

"Cali." I replied knowing I was getting the twenty questions again.

"Awesome, so how do like Carter so far?" Joann asked with the same energy.

"It's ok," I answered not wanting to let her down by saying it sucked.

"Joann and I are friends and you can hang out with us today if you want." I quickly registered his offer not sure if I would be.

"That would be cool." James could find me if he really wanted to talk. And I needed to make friends; I don't think he would mind.

"Cool." The rest of the class was spent with questions and answers going back and forth between all three of us. They explained what we did in Homeroom, explained the schedule and answered my questions about James.

"So what do you guys know about James?" They both went still.

"Who, James Daniels? He's the star basketball player and holds the record for the fastest breast stroke in swim." Jack said with jealousy in his eyes.

"He's also the most wanted guy by every girl on campus and rarely dates anyone. Except for lately, his recent girlfriend is the head cheerleader. Sarah Lancaster, a blond hair green eyed girl that looks like a model." My mouth was wide open. And this guy spent the whole morning with me?

"Why," they said at the same time.

'"Well I sat next to him on the bus this morning and he showed me around campus." I said matter of factly.

"And nobody noticed him with you?"

"We passed people he said hi to." I shrugged and looked back at the front of the class still shocked an incredibly handsome, all star athlete spent his morning with the new girl that isn't even that pretty. Why would he do that?

The rest of the morning went by slowly, just as I thought it would. All the nervousness was gone. Only some of the teachers had introduced me, and most of the kids here were fairly nice and introduced themselves.

After fourth period it was time for lunch which probably meant facing James. The butterflies were back as I walked out of the boring Calculus class. Kids ran around calling to each other, throwing footballs, and holding hands. My memory faded to Adam's face for a split second and came back. My breathing slowed and my heart burned in pain. I had kept my thoughts from him for a record time now: two days. I shoved him out of my head and kept walking hoping to dull the sharp pain in my chest. Also hoping my eyes wouldn't start to water. They just had to. Adam's face wouldn't get out of my mind and the pain wouldn't go away. I didn't know where to go to be alone but I figured the outskirts of the school would be best.

I turned the corner my head down, tears glazing over yet again. I didn't know what in the world was wrong with me lately but I couldn't stop the tears from coming. Adam's bloody face finally flew in front of my face the pain increasing to heart break. I sped up my pace and a tear finally spilt over. I turned a corner and ran into someone.  
"Sorry," I apologized passing the person quickly, keeping my head down so they wouldn't see me. They reached out and grabbed my arm to stop me from walking away.

"Cameron, what's wrong?" I looked up to find James's worried face. I tried to walk away again embarrassed that I was crying in front of him, but his grip just tightened on my arm. More tears spilt over. He pulled me a short ways and we were alone.

"Cameron what's wrong?" His voice was filled with worry. I didn't know how he could be so nice to me and barely even know me, but I did know it was nice to have a friend already.

"Nothing," I wiped the tears away and looked away already embarrassed enough.

"Cameron, don't give me that. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok." We stood there while I wiped away the tears over an old pain. I wanted to stop I just didn't know how. Once I was done sniffling I felt strangely good.

"Thank you again. You really didn't have to stand there and watch me cry like a wimp. I don't even cry that often." I laughed humorlessly.

"I know I didn't but you looked so hurt I stayed." He tried to catch my eye but I wouldn't let him. There were too many questions reeling in my mind to look at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked truly puzzled.

"Because I'm your friend, if that's ok with you?" He didn't have to ask twice.

"That's fine with me." He gave me a light smile. I finally looked at him, my heart rate increasing, I immediately regretted it. His beautiful eyes were full of worry and question as to why I was crying. I looked away, slowing my racing heart.

"Let's go," I said. We walked back to the lunch area. I looked around for Jack and Joann, with no luck in finding them.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Uhhh nobody. So I guess your gonna disappear now?"

"Nah, you're going to come meet some of my friends." Oh no. Not more introductions.

"Are you serious?" Even though I didn't want to I followed him. He laughed.

"Yes, I'm serious. Trust me you'll like them. Most of them at least." I laughed without humor. We walked through crowds of people to the biggest group of them all. The big group was full of tanned looking athletes both boys and girls. Most laughing and others looked as if they were in serious conversation. Probably just regular high school drama. A few boys walked up to us. I cringed closer to James.

"Hey guys."

"Sup," they all said at different times.

"This is Cameron Rose, she's new here. Cameron this is David, Scott, Jason, and Kellin." He made an introducing hand gesture to each of them in turn.

"Hello," I said shy. I heard muttered hi's in reply.

"So where are you from?" David asked.

"California." Yet again another game of twenty questions. I laughed inwardly.

"Cool, so do you play any sports?" Scott asked. He didn't seem as shy as David but he looked almost as handsome as Jason did, with jet black hair and green eyes.

"I play basketball, and I swim."

"Just like you James." Jason pointed out. Kellin was definitely the shiest out of all of them. He hadn't even said anything yet.

"Just like me." He smiled at me. I laughed self consciously, blushing.

"Oh yeah, Sarah has been looking for you dude." Scott said in a warning voice.

"Thanks Scott." His eyes darkened a little and his smile turned into a straight line.

"Bye James, bye Cameron. Guess we'll see you around?" Jason asked as they started to walk off. I nodded with a smile.

"Cool." The four of them walked away. I looked at James. His eyes were sad and his face was emotionless.

"James what's wrong?" He looked at me and his lips turned up a little at the corners.

"It's nothing." I didn't believe him but I didn't probe any further either.

"Oh Ja-a-mes!" A female voice called from behind us, and she was obviously angry. James stiffened beside me.

"Ok it is something," he whispered turning around.

"James where have you been?! You still haven't apologized to me for last weekend." She said jutting her bottom lip out and sticking her revealed chest out. She looked like an idiot to me. And my best guess was that this was the ever most popular girl Sarah. She was short, with perfect blond hair and green eyes that looked more like they were having fun then angry.

"Sarah for the last time, I don't have to apologize for something I didn't do."

"Yes you do and yes you did do it. Clara even told me you did it! So apologize!" James looked frustrated.

"Sarah are you really going to believe Clara?" She looked offended. Obviously this girl was prissy and had everything go her way.

"Yes I will, and I will until you apologize." I felt a tug in my stomach as I glanced over to look at James's sad face.

"Fine I'll apologize. I'm sorry, Sarah, for telling you the truth." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Close enough, so," she got up close to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her face was an inch from his. My stomach twisted and rolled. "Are we still going tonight?" He backed away from her shoving her arms off of him.

"Sarah this really isn't over yet. You keep blaming me for things I don't do based on what 'Clara' says. Was she ever right before?" I finally felt that weird feeling that I was intruding on something personal but I didn't move. Sarah didn't speak.

"Well…no-" He cut her off.

"No she wasn't. Come on Cameron." We started to walk away.

"Wow, wow, wow is _this_ who you were with all morning? Who is she anyways?" I felt my eyes tighten. I really didn't like this girl.

"_She_ is standing right here, and her _name_ is Cameron." I spoke up, not feeling like an intruder anymore.

"So she talks. Was she with you this morning?" James's eyes tightened. I took a step closer to her and was about to punch her when James grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Yes, she was." He tugged me along as we walked away from the staring crowd.

"Come back here James, were not done talking yet!"

"Yes we are!" He called behind him. We kept walking till we were at the other end of the huge group of people. His eyes were still angered and upset his jaw tight. We sat down on a table putting our feet on the seat. I had calmed down as soon as I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, and I'm sorry she was so incredibly rude. She wasn't always like that." He said his voice low and extremely calm.

"It's fine, but really…are you ok?" I asked again a little worried.

"I'm fine, just sick of her griping about this and that."

"I'm sorry. She seems like a jerk. Why are you even dating her anyways?"

"Because she used to be different. She's still like she used to be just not as much. This new side of her comes from being popular. Wait how did you know I was dating her?" Only then had I noticed my slip. HE never told me he was dating her. I quickly came up with a good excuse. I didn't want him to know I had asked about him.

"It seemed kind of obvious." The corners of his lips turned up a little. He lifted his head out of his hands.

"So how's your first day been so far?" He changed the subject.

"It was okay: very event-full." We laughed a little.

"Seems like it." We sat in silence for a little.

"So what house do you live in?"

"45645, Cathedral."

"I know the street; I live three houses down from you." He was still upset and annoyed and I felt guilty.

"James? Why don't you leave her if she makes you so unhappy?"

"It's just not that easy."

"Ok, new subject. So how old are you?" He loosened a little, and his eyes brightened.

"Just turned seventeen. How about you?"

"Happy belated birthday. Seventeen in a month."

"Thanks, so any idea what college your going to yet?" He seemed to brighten up a little more.

"B.Y.U. Provo. You?" He glanced at me, a question in his eyes.

"Same here, are you LDS?" I smiled at him.

"Yes, but my grandparents aren't. Which brings me to a question and a favor?"

"We meet at twelve and yes I can give you a ride." He smiled, a small laugh playing at his lips.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"It seemed kind of obvious." He laughed, mocking me.

We talked through lunch about the people in my new ward, and the crazy people I should try and avoid. The bell rang while he was talking about the bishop.

"Does he really conduct the music?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," he said through a laugh. We both laughed.

"Well I should probably go early to find my class on time." I stood up and slid my back pack on my shoulder.

"What class do you have next?" I whipped out my crumpled schedule and read off my next class.

"English in P101 with Fareaway."

"Guess we do have at least one class together. Come on. You'll like Mr. Fareaway he's and ex-stand up comedian." He smiled mischievously.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Let's put it this way: he was fired at his third job."

"Oh great."

"Don't worry he's not that bad. I wouldn't have fired him." He shrugged. He opened the door for me and I blushed a little. What a gentlemen. He walked to a seat in the back. I walked to the front of the classroom to the teacher's desk.

"Excuse me?" I said to a guy I assumed was Mr. Fareaway. He looked up at me. He had black hair and a scruffy mustache.

"Are you new?" He asked standing up.

"Yes, I'm Cameron Rose."

"Hi Cameron. You can sit here next to Jason Car." He pointed to the seat next to Jason. I walked over and sat down.

"So we meet again." He said a smile playing at his lips.

"Guess so." We both laughed a little. Mr. Fareaway started with a welcome back, and thankfully didn't make me stand up to face everybody.

The class went by fast and I never got bored. James was right; I did enjoy it. Science wasn't as much fun. My teacher was a sweet perky woman but was really confusing. When the final bell rang it was a mad rush for the door. I took my time leaving and getting to the buses. They didn't leave until ten minutes after school was out. I walked slowly to my bus. I stood in line, not wanting to go home and face my grandparents. Someone taped my right shoulder. I looked over and no one was there. I looked to my left. James was there whistling and looking around. I hit him playfully in the arm. It felt strange. We had become friends so fast.

"How was your last class without me?" I laughed at his slight cockiness.

"It was ok."

"So it was horrible without me!" He accused.

"No, it was just boring. Blah blah blah." He laughed a little. We boarded the bus and sat down near the front. We sat quietly for a moment before I blurted.

"Its so strange that we became friends so fast don't you think?" He looked at me puzzled.

"I don't think so." Something about the way he said it was off. Like he was keeping something from me. I just ignored it.

"Thanks again though. For everything."

"No problem really. I actually enjoy being with someone new." I was startled. I was still the new girl. I really didn't get it.

The rest of the way home was quite. I couldn't get what I wanted to ask in words and I figured he didn't want to talk so I kept my mouth shut. The bus stopped again and I realized it was where I stopped. James followed me off the bus. It was still silent when I got to the gate. I longed to reach out and give him a hug. I didn't know why. He was handsome, funny, an athlete. What wasn't there to like. I didn't know.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." I said my hand on the gate.

"Yeah." Then he did the most unexpected thing ever. He reached out and hugged me. My heart raced furiously as I blushed like a tomato. I forced my numb arms up around his warm torso. His sent made my head dizzy with how delicious it was. Every where tingled with pleasure? He pulled apart. He was blushing too.

"See ya." I said lamely.

"See ya." I slid the gate open and started for the walkway. My heart rate was extremely quick. I felt his eyes on my back as I walked through the front door and shut it without looking back. I walked slowly upstairs, a loopy smile on my face. Today hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. I shut my door and flung myself onto the window bench. I met a nice guy, had some new friends, and had the funniest teacher on campus for my favorite subject.

My front pocket vibrated. I slid my phone out of my pocket and opened it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey!" My mom's voice rang from the other side of the line.

"Hi mom." I said happy that my day was going so well.

"How was your first day?"

"It was awesome, really." I said, telling the complete truth.

"Really? That's great sweetie. Any new friends?"

"Yeah a couple."

"That's great Cameron! Well I love you. Dad wants to talk to you. We'll call you tomorrow."

"Love you to mom. Bye."

"Bye sweetie." There was a little bustle from her side.

"Hey Cameron, how was your day?" My dad's gruff voice asked.

"It was good. School was really good."

"Well that's good. Any problems?"

"No it's fine dad. Don't worry I'm doing fine."

"That's good sweetie. I love you. I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok dad. Love you too." I hung up, content with the day so far. It was four o'clock. I had all day to do something. Maybe I should ask if I could borrow the car to check out the town. I decided against it.

I sat there for awhile registering everything that had happened that day. Everything happened faster then I thought it would have. I already have a good friend that I think I like a lot more than regular friends like each other. I have two regular friends I would face in the morning. I knew they might be angry I had ditched them at lunch today, but truthfully I wanted to stay with James. Besides I couldn't see them anywhere. Most of my teachers were nice. P.E. hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. Everything was pretty good at this point. But I was quick to remind myself things rarely stayed this good for long.

I grabbed my I-pod out of my carry on that was still unpacked, shoving the thought out of my mind. I unpacked everything. My clothes, my sketch pad, and pastels along with various other art essentials. I unloaded by old wrinkled books. My favorites from James Patterson and Shakespeare. I laughed realizing I had such a wide range of likes and dislikes.

I pulled out all my clothes and stuffed them in the dresser. I pulled out my one dress and one skirt and a few dress shirts for church. Searching my bag I pulled out the rest of my toiletries like shampoo and set them neatly in the bathroom humming to various songs. I finished unpacking my two over stuffed suitcases and back pack.

I relaxed against my bed taking a momentary break before I would head up to the attic to clean it. I hadn't thought of Adam or James the whole time. I missed Adam and his lazy smile. He had always been there. Now he was gone…taken.

I cut the thoughts short. Not wanting to feel the pain of loss. My mind shifted to James. He was different from a lot of the boys I had met. Nicer, and not as cockily stupid as most. He was still a boy of course I had seen that already. It still bewildered me that he was one of the most popular guys at school and wanted to be friends with the plain new girl. I didn't mind though, it was just bewildering.

A knock came to my door. I was confused.

"Come in?" My grandpa poked is head in.

"Cameron?"

"Grandpa, what are you doing up here?" I asked confused. I figured both of them were going to just let me be the whole time I was here.

"Just seeing how your day went."

"It was good."

"Could I come in?" He asked smiling with eyes that looked ancient and all knowing.

"Sure." I was still bewildered.

"I'm not like your grandmother, you know?"

"Huh?"

"She keeps to herself so you won't see her around as much. Don't worry, she likes you. Even if it might not seem like it. But I'll be around if you ever need anything." I was shocked.

"Thanks grandpa." Was all I could muster up too say?

"Your welcome, dinner is normally around five. We don't mind so much if you leave, just tell us before you go."

"Ok grandpa." He got up off the bed and was headed for the door again.

"Oh and grandpa?"

"Yes Cameron." He stood at the open door.

"Do you have a car I could use?" Of all the things I had to ask I chose the car. He smiled a little and gave a chuckle.

"Yes, the keys to the cars are on the table by the door." I relaxed a little.

"Thanks grandpa." I smiled and he left.

Of all the things I could have asked…the car. At least I had a car I could use now.

I grabbed my I-pod from the floor along with a jacket and was out the door. I slid my arms into the jacket sleeves, racing down the grand staircase. I examined quickly the four sets of keys on the small table and chose one at random. I clicked the garage door next to the table and glided out the front door. I walked the small sidewalk to the garage. My mouth dropped. One pure black B.M.W. a Blue 67 Mustang, a white Masserati, and a Black Mercedes all stood in the garage. What in the world? What would my GRANDPARENTS want with such nice cars? Very slowly I brought the key up and clicked unlock. The B.M.W. lit up. My mouth still open and my throat tight I slid into the driver's seat. This trip just gets better and better.

I drove around finally noticing all the small things I didn't have time to notice earlier. The houses were mostly old with perfectly manicured yards and fancy cars out front. The further I drove from the house, though, the less expensive looking houses and cars appeared. When everything turned to stores I figured it would all be local stores. Most were but we still had the classic Wal-Mart and a few fast food restraunts. There were a few big names and even more local shops like Mike's sports and goods, Dreamy Salon, Creamery, etc. I saw a few people I recognized but not many. I swore I had seen Sarah at one point but it hadn't been her. I drove around the rest of the town looking at the houses and businesses of several sizes. Some caught my eye, having strange architecture or having the craziest names I had ever seen. Finally after driving around for what seemed like forever I found a library. It was fair sized and not many cars were parked out front. I pulled into a spot and walked in relishing in the familiar smell of old books. Not many people were inside and most were sitting at tables reading large books. I walked to the front desk next to the door.

"Excuse me?" I asked the brown haired woman reading a book. She looked up from beneath purple framed glasses and smiled brightly.

"Hi there. Can I help you?"

"Ya, I was wondering if I could get a temporary card."

"Of course." She logged into her computer, asked for some information and out popped a card from the printer.

"Thank you very much." I smiled walking toward the shelves.

"Your welcome." She was immediately immersed in her book again. I walked through the shelves for hours, looking at books I had read and ones that looked interesting. I walked out three hours later with two novellas. I felt good now. This was officially going to be a fairly good trip. And even though I hadn't wanted to admit it at all. I just might find a 'cute guy' here. On the ride home my stomach growled over the soft purr of the engine. I looked at the clock on the stereo. 7:30, I had missed dinner. Oops, I don't think they missed me.

I walked in the front door quietly hoping not to get caught.

"Cameron," Grandpa called. Should have knocked on wood. He walked out of their office.

"Hi grandpa." I smiled weakly.

"Where did you go?" He smiled with joy. That was when I knew I wasn't in trouble.

"I drove around town a little. Then stopped at the library for a longer while." I blushed shifting the weight of the books.

"Ok, dinner is in the fridge." He walked back into the office muttering something like 'just like her mother'. I blushed again and rushed up stairs. I set the books on the bed and took a quick shower. I changed into my pj's and walked down stairs to heat up dinner. I hadn't realized I was this starving till I was scarfing the food down without so much as realizing what it was. I didn't taste it at all. Finally content I headed upstairs quietly passing their office. The sound of typing keyboards growing fairly familiar.

I lay in bed replaying the very eventful first day here. James, classes, the drive, my new books, and the silent tears for Adam I had willed myself to keep bottled up for months. I fell asleep that night thinking of James's smiling face.

A/N: Well here it is. Hope you guys like it. Mind telling me if you do? Thanks. I really appreciate it.


End file.
